This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for drying odoriferous substances.
Organic substances are obtained in many plants in a more or less humid state and in different sizes, for instance, as feces, feathers, hairs, remains from slaughtering, carcasses etc. Their processing for utilization in a dry state, for instance, for fertilizing purposes, meets with great difficulties due to the odors which develop during the drying process. It is known to remove the odors from the released gases by adding certain chemicals and by using spraying equipment. However, the drying of great quantities of organic substances has not yet been satisfactorily solved.